It's Not Over Yet
by katandroz2298
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's adventures are just not over... I'll try to update every other week. Rated T for mild violence, use of words like "crap", and romance.
1. Aftermath

it's not over yet...

Katniss' POV

It's been two weeks since all that " Mockingjay" and you know, District 13 things. Peeta and I are back at Victor's Village with Haymitch and Effie after District 12 got rebuilt and back to normal, of course. It's hard to forget about the games and the rebellion , though. I can still hear Prim's childish laughter as I cry myself to sleep with Peeta patting my back and cooing, " It's ok, Kat." Peeta and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess. What else could we call this? It also turns out that Effie and Haymitch have been together too, but Greasy Sae's got her eye on our now-mostly-sober mentor. Peeta is well, Peeta. Gale is still in District 2 , probably trying to get some kind of hunting partner. He can't bear to be with me; it's just too painful. Today Peeta's spending the night with me. He's in the shower right now, so I nibble on some bread he made on my bed. I hear water dripping, sniffling and the boom of some kid's model rocket going off near the edge of the Seam. The sounds are all too familiar to me. The drip of blood, the whoosh of the hovercrafts that take the dead tributes, and the boom of the cannon announcing a fallen tribute. It's the sound of the games. Suddenly I smell roses and blood and hear the sound of light, nimble footsteps. President Snow's voice filled my head. " How are you , dear Mockingjay?" he purrs. I feel numb and I curl up in a ball. Peeta comes out and he looks at me with fear."Kat, are you ok? Kat! What's wrong, Kat? Katniss? Are you okay? Kat! Katniss Everdeen?" Peeta practically screams. He shakes me , worrying. "He's supposed to be dead." I stammer." He's coming, and it's not over yet." Peeta asks me about a million questions,but I don't hear any. I tremble with fear, and suddenly I can't breathe. My lungs burn as I try to breathe, but I can't vision goes blurry, until darkness envelops me. I pass out.


	2. It's Okay, Peeta's Here!

Peeta's POV

When I come out of the bathroom, I see Katniss. She's curled up in a little, tiny ball looking into space.I worry that the memories of the games are coming back. I scream at Kat, asking her if she's ok. She mumbles incoherently."He's supposed to be 's coming, and it's not over yet ." I ask her over and over again."Katniss, who's he? Are you ok? Kat?"Suddenly, she looks as if she is being strangled. I can hear her choking. I try and Heimlich maneuver her, but she slips out out of my , I carry her to the hospital near the Seam, which her mom runs in honor of Prim. Her mom checks her out, and she's okay; she got scared and choked on bread. Katniss wakes up. "Hey Katniss! You ok, now?" I ask. She looks confused."Um, let's go?" she asks quietly. I help her out of bed and we head back to Victor's eat a simple dinner of herbal tea and bread and cake. Then,we go to sleep. The next day, it's Katniss' birthday. I got her a picture of her,Prim, Gale, her parents,and me that I managed to make. I also got her some arrows. Kat wakes up. "Happ-" I yell. " Yeah,it's my birthday. Whatever, no one really cares anyway. So cut the crap." she cuts me off."Kat-" I start again. " Cut the freakin' crap Peeta. Cut the freakin-'" she says. It's my turn to cut her off. " I care, 're both eighteen! Legal adults!" She smiles and opens her presents and eats cake." Yeah, adults." she repeats as she smears frosting across my face. I pelt her with cookies and small lemon candies, which leads to a full-out dessert fall asleep on the dessert-strewn floor.


	3. Snow

Katniss' POV

After our nap, we go over to Haymitch's place to drop of some food for him and Effie. " Hey sweetheart!" he says. " Happy birthday. Effie and I got you a present." I smile." Really? Aw, that's so thoughtful Haymitch!" I gush. He hands me a present. "Open it, Katniss!" Effie says. I open it. Wow. I'm speechless. They've given me a new silver bow and arrows! Wait, it not just any bow and arrows. They're the bow and arrows from the games. Suprisingly, this memorabilia of the games doesn't scare me. I think of it as a thoughtful gesture. " Yeah, that's nice. So, um, we got you some food!" Peeta says as he hands them the food. " And you didn't invite us!" Effie cries. Haymitch eyes our cake-covered clothes." The food's to eat, right?" I laugh." Depends." I say. " Oh, your cousin or something, Gale or was his name Sage? No, I think it was Herb. Kind of like a big fish. Maybe it was a plant name or like Basil or Ryker? Possibly Hunter. Anyway, he sent this to me to give to you." Haymitch says as he hands me another present. I open it. Inside there's a piece of wire for snares, Prim's goat's pink ribbon, and a bracelet with charms of animals we've hunted, plants I knew of , snares, bows, arrows, and knives. " Wow. Whoa. Gale. Wow." I manage to breathe. Suddenly, Peeta grabs me. "Bye!" he says and he drags me to my house. " Gale, Katniss. Really? Are you cheating on me?" I scowl. " No, are you serious Peeta? Gale's 2000 miles away and I don't even have contact with him!" I yell. " How do I know if you're not lying! Why'd he give you a present? How does he know where you are? " Peeta insists. " Peeta, he used to be my best friend. Of course I'd be at District 12 , and be in contact with Haymitch. Look at me Peeta .I'm not lying." I protest. " Whatever." he says as he strides into my house and begins packing his stuff. " That's all Peeta. Really!" I yell. I go into my bedroom and lock the door. I already have a bag filled with a spare bow, arrows, quiver, my pin, spare clothes, and all the things from the revolution. Mostly all of my belo"Wait, Katniss. You're right. I'm so sorry. I'm so ?" he cries as he pounds the door. "Katniss! Sorry! Come on!" "Sorry's not gonna cut it. Shut up, please." "Ok, just- Wait a sec! Who's there? Oh! Holy, holy-" Muffled voices fill the air. "Katniss!" Peeta yells. "Hello Katniss. Open the door, please," a voice says. It's President Snow's voice.


End file.
